


Chronosaurus

by Gabrichael



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrichael/pseuds/Gabrichael
Summary: Tictok tiktok gettin' closer
Relationships: 辰灿/城灿/彬灿
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. 不堪承受之轻

正式入伍前，黄铉辰已经从多话的战友那里听说了许多关于塔分配的新向导中某位特殊人物的传闻。  
“整天穿个黑衣服，不苟言笑，看谁一眼谁吓得腿软。”；  
“私生活不检点，和那谁，军部上将还有政委等等大人物都有过一腿。”；  
“能力？听说这次被发配到一线当低等兵，是因为……”八卦者对着乌泱泱聚拢听八卦的群众压低了声音：  
“他弄丢了他的哨兵。”

——————————•灵与肉•——————————

狂热的吻在灼热的目光和作乱的双手抚摸下铺张开来，房间里回荡着喘息和唇舌彼此交缠吸吮的水声。  
方灿很快被剥下最后的寸缕，他低头细致地解开徐彰彬军服的皮带，拉开裤链，帮哨兵褪下内裤，粗大的性器以勃发的姿态弹出束缚，暴露在空气里，方灿俯身含住了满是青筋的茎柱，费力地用口腔包裹着灼热如烙铁的器物上下吞吐，苍白的脸颊不多时便浮起缺氧和情欲导致的红晕。徐彰彬后仰着头，向导身上传来的Versace Eros的香气混夹着蜜桃味的信息素，几乎将他溺毙。  
方灿吐出那根巨龙，侧过脸擦擦嫣红嘴角的白沫，欺身骑上徐彰彬的腰腹，咬住下唇对准青筋勃发那物慢慢坐了下去。  
徐彰彬完全勃起的性器粗大而坚挺，正如他的精神力一般富有攻击性。方灿将自己对着那巨物坐下去的时候扶着徐彰彬肩的手在抖，但他已提前做过扩张和润滑的温暖后穴还是跟随主人意愿，将徐彰彬一点一点吃没进去。  
刚插进去，徐彰彬便急不可耐地抱着方灿的臀向上挺挺腰，换来年长者紊乱的急喘，拍拍向导不自觉微微扭动着的不安分的屁股，徐彰彬咬着方灿发红的耳根轻轻舔弄着银色的耳钉：  
“我来？”  
“啊……没事，哥哥来吧。”  
方灿闭着眼按住徐彰彬壮实的胸肌，悬坐在茎柱上方的屁股轻轻打着摆子，喘息声令他如同一艘载满春水的船，荡漾在湖面吱吱嘎嘎作响。徐彰彬激爽得有些灵魂出窍，作为方灿的固定床伴之一，他的床上习惯被方灿了解得很透彻，因此感到徐彰彬喘气声加粗后，方灿便扶着墙加速了上下坐起，勃发的紫红茎柱被嫣红的后穴含住上下吞吐，事前便涂抹好的掺合了催情作用的润滑剂因激烈的摩擦碰撞在穴口泛起白沫，和着交合的液体滴落在洁白的床单上，濡湿了一片。  
方灿体力出了名的好，腰身也是格外柔软。但凡和他做过的人，没有不对他身子和床上技巧念念不忘称赞有加的。  
徐彰彬被动地被方灿坐射一发后，不急着抽出半疲软的性器，翻身把还在高潮中战栗失神的方灿摁在床上，趴跪在自己身前承欢，行进过程中方灿的眼睛突如其来被黑布蒙上，身后的进攻感因而变得更加明晰，一下又一下狠厉的撞击都碾在他的敏感点上，于是向导伴着抽插不自觉地带着哭腔发出呻吟，然而胸前的两颗已挺立起的红豆被粗糙的指腹摁住了，不客气地来回摩挲，方灿腰身一软几乎跪不住，被捞回到身后人怀中，这一次较长时间的抽离后，再度送入一根鸡巴，狂暴地抽插起来，速度快得惊人，一时间只听见皮肉激烈碰撞的“啪啪”声和体液粘稠的摩擦声，方灿被操得几乎失声，他在床上也难免维持着矜贵端庄的模样，很少失态地尖叫哭泣，隐忍的模样落在操他的人眼里却别有一番风情，他这会儿咬着下唇，眼角盈着泪光，努力想说出一句完整的话，却只能断断续续喊出三个字：  
“韩……韩……知城……”  
韩知城趴在方灿身上笑起来：“哥对我的身体真熟悉啊，刚来就被知道了。”  
眼睛上方的黑布被揭开，方灿被扳过下巴和闭起眼翕动着长长睫毛的少年接吻。韩知城比起徐彰彬直接粗暴的做爱更喜欢接吻，他的吻技和他的攻击力一般高超，每每亲得方灿头晕目眩全身脱力化成一摊奶油，双手被韩知城举在头顶上方摁住没有招架之力，趁机下体在他体内得以横冲直撞。  
徐彰彬和韩知城在床事上的默契倒是同在战场上并无二样，把他们之中唯一的向导干到神魂颠倒是两人共同的乐事。方灿习惯于身体的包容牺牲，彬城是他最信任的人，多年的战友，自那件事以后，他好像也惯性地将注意力寄托在和两名哨兵单纯的肉体交合上，获取精神的快慰。  
通常哨向的结合伴随着精神力的交合，会由内而外释放结合热，纯肉体结合的方式并不多见，精神图景对战士而言，是非常重要的存在，只做爱而不精神结合，好像是一种轻浮的行为。  
“难怪灿哥你在新兵口中风评那么差，”徐彰彬摸着方灿的胸口懒洋洋地说，“要不，你在我和韩尼之中选一个永久结合怎么样？”  
刚完成一场激烈的性事，向导疲惫地枕着韩知城的大腿：“两位最出色的暗哨和我结合？不知要招多少口舌。”  
韩知城把方灿的手打开，和他十指交握：“我知道哥还没有从那件事中走出来，没关系，我可以等。我想一直待在哥的身旁，做哥的软糖。”  
嘻嘻哈哈的韩知城难得真挚，方灿眯着眼睛笑着转移话题：“你们先和系统给我分配的那位哨兵打一架吧，哈哈哈。”

——————————•不解之词•——————————

黄铉辰真的非常嫌弃塔为自己分配的向导。  
以他的资质，本以为塔会为他分配到新入伍的最强向导，没想到分配的新向导，没半点信息素味儿跟性冷淡似的也就罢了，竟然连个精神体都没有。  
“你好，我叫方灿，你也可以叫我Chris。”  
长得……倒是挺好看的。金发白肤，笑眼盈盈，秀眉丰唇，若非宽阔的肩膀，笔直的双腿，壮实的体格，只瞧脸蛋怎么看都像个混血美女。  
按规矩，黄铉辰得喊他的向导一声哥，但他对自己黯淡无光的军旅前程窝了一肚子气，对空有美丽皮囊的向导自然也没什么好脸色。  
“我叫黄铉辰，是系统分配给你的A——级——哨——兵——”故意拖长了尾音，挑起眼角瞧着那向导被羞辱了会不会发火。  
“啊，是你啊，”向导平静地说，笑容一点未减：“我知道你，本届新兵唯一的A级哨兵，果然和照片看上去一样帅呢。”  
黄铉辰不知道为何被夸得有些脸红。仅剩的一点敌意也被这位向导化骨绵绵掌似的消解了。  
不知为何，他总觉得，他的新向导眼神看向他的时候，有种熟悉又致命的温柔。

初考评的时候，站在哨兵队列里的小黄同志总感觉那位虽未佩戴肩章却有很高军衔的韩教官老睥睨着他，跟看眼中钉掌中刺似的。反省自己并没什么得罪他的地方之后，正当热血期的新兵蛋子毫不犹豫地瞪了回去。  
教官沉着脸插着裤袋走过来：“你就是黄铉辰？”  
黄铉辰高扬着下巴：“Yes,sir！”  
两名哨兵之间剑拔弩张的精神力博弈悄无声息地铺张开，空气陡然变得紧张，两道力场如同刀尖相对般锐利地扩散，有等级较低的新兵已然承受不住压迫感双腿一软对着精神力的方向跪了下来，黄铉辰感受到对方的威压，不自主地放出了精神体以与之相抗衡。伴随着一声震天动地的猛兽怒吼，一只巨大的黑豹张开血盆大口站在黄铉辰身后，金色的瞳仁仿佛流淌的黄金，黑豹慵懒地伸出前爪刨了刨地，伸出血红的舌头舔舔嘴角，露出阴森森的利齿。  
那位窄腰长腿的韩教官被黑豹呼出的热气喷到脸上，蓝黑色的刘海飞扬起来再落下挡住了眼睛。  
猛兽立于身前，他自纹丝不动。  
对方分明没有任何精神体释放的征兆，黄铉辰却被忽然之间陡然生出的压迫力如地心引力般向下拖拽，一时强韧的A哨身体也抵抗不住外力的施压，出现了耳鸣眼花的症状，但他还能听清同伴遭受哨兵对抗力场压迫折磨下的窃窃私语：“天哪，黄铉辰为什么要去招惹塔里唯二的黑暗哨兵韩教官……”，“谁，谁快去叫个向导来！我看有人扛不住要狂化了！”  
黑豹呜咽了两声，向后退了两步，趴伏在地面上作出扑食的姿态，却被力场压得死死的，无法动弹。  
黄铉辰看着那位韩教官轻蔑的眼神，捏紧了双拳，忽然怒吼一声，他的双眸和黑豹的金瞳同时变为了血红色，像炼狱的业火般熊熊燃烧着怒意，黑豹突然挣脱了无形的桎梏，跃起向韩教官扑将过去。  
韩知城冷笑一声，闭上眼，一张透明的防护罩凭空生出将进攻的黑豹弹了出去，一只金虎蹲坐在他身后舔着嘴角露出森森目光。  
黑豹翻身欲图再度进攻，虎豹相残，必有一伤，正在紧张之际，突然一道温和却有力的力场笼罩了他们。  
弑杀的黑豹感知到温和包容的力场，锐利的瞳仁竟放大得满满当当，像只小猫一样翻过肚皮在地上打滚求摸，黄铉辰看了自己也不禁叹了口气：真丢人。  
韩知城悄悄收敛了精神力，金虎凭空消失了，他看向来人：  
“灿尼哥，你怎么来了？”  
这个有几分暧昧的称呼果然在早传遍了风言风语的军士们之中引起了一阵骚动，黄铉辰一边花了很大力气让黑豹停止对着来人求撸一边不知道为什么心底油然升起一种陌生的烦躁。  
他没来得及思考为什么烦躁，就被笑意盈盈的新向导揽住了肩：“韩，你第一次做教官，不要再孩子气了，高级哨兵这样对弈很危险，稍有不慎容易狂化，对了，这位是塔给我分配的哨兵，黄铉辰，以后替我多照顾照顾他。”  
韩知城手插着裤袋，不像上将，像个地痞子。  
“我不呢？”  
方灿笑容不减，黄铉辰注意到他的向导笑起来有小梨涡，竟出奇可爱。  
“随你便吧。”  
说罢转身边走，韩知城没坚持两秒便垮了脸，追上去拉他手：“哥，我错了，你别不理我……”  
方灿推开他的手：“咳，你现在是教官，我也有哨兵，你在外面……”看着韩知城鼓得圆滚滚泫然欲泣的眼睛叹了口气：“罢了，总之好好照顾他，这不是我嘱托的，是上边很重视A哨的培训，他过不了多久是要上战场的。”  
韩教官点头如筛糠。  
果然被韩教官“好好照顾”了一整天的黄铉辰拖着疲惫的身体回到宿舍，一进门便闻到饭菜的香气。方灿竟亲自做了饭菜在等他。  
他憋了一肚子无名火，坐在桌边没吃几口就把筷子扔了。  
“不好吃？”方灿小心翼翼地问。  
“你明明以前是唯一的S级向导，为什么要被分配来做我这种新兵蛋子的向导呢？”  
黄铉辰直接了当地问。对于那样流传甚广的传言，他其实是相信的。对于一名向导来说，弄丢他的哨兵可以说是最耻辱的事情，毕竟通常而言，一名向导一生只会结合一名哨兵。直接这样问方灿，好像羞辱的意味大过了疑问，他为什么要生方灿的气，其实他自己也没搞明白。  
方灿微微低下头，神情有些凝滞。  
半晌，他说：“我把一个人弄丢了。”

——————————•轻与重•——————————

黄铉辰心里那股烦躁的情绪听到传闻的主人自己承认之后并未消退，反而莫名加重了。  
他想派遣积郁，话到嘴边却变成了奚落：“那你凭什么觉得你能引导好我呢？”  
说完他就后悔了。但覆水难收，他眼见着处变不惊的向导红了眼眶，嗫嚅着不知所措逃开视线：“铉辰……我……对不起……”  
这句对不起也是异样的耳熟，好像听过千百次。黄铉辰听到的那一刻有种心脏被撕裂的痛感，尽管他也说不上来为什么。

黄铉辰做了一个梦，梦中是纷飞的战火，敌军莅临塔下，有人大喊着：“三眼塔出了内奸！”这时候，一道温暖而包容的力场把他笼罩在其中，这是塔中最强大的向导为他支起的壁垒，在这个庞大的力场中，万物皆对向导俯首称臣，这个力场被称之为：“Zone——王域”。  
他惊醒过来，方灿蜷缩在他的身边，离他保持着一段距离，他回想梦中那股熟悉而温柔的力量，好像白天，真的曾经加诸于他的身上。  
他那睥睨天下高冷疏离从不曾对谁俯首称臣的精神体，为何看到方灿会如此亲近撒娇呢？  
方灿在梦中轻轻打了几声鼾，嘟着嘴踢了踢被子，不小心露出雪白的肩颈，方灿习惯裸睡这件事，黄铉辰之前就从方灿那儿被告知了，得到不会在意的回答后，两人便挤在分配的穷阎里抱着被子各自为营，黄铉辰仔细瞅着向导熟睡的脸，觉得他睡着了好像个小孩，嘴唇微微撅起，纤长的睫毛鸦羽似的覆盖下来，两颊带着微微的粉色，像极了洋娃娃。视线不自觉往下，滑到曲线姣好的肩颈线，是很多哨兵猛练体格之后也无法拥有的性感肩膀、胸膛，白皙的皮肤如同凝脂一般……上面如果没有布满青紫痕迹的话。  
或许是窗外的月色作乱，或许是难言的冲动上头，黄铉辰竟然难以抑制地产生了想咬住那嘟起像在索吻般的娇嫩双唇的欲望。  
他一点点低下头，向那两瓣柔软的双唇靠近，正当快覆将上去之时，方灿突然嘟囔着梦话翻了个身，把黄铉辰抱住了。  
黄铉辰身体僵直，不敢动弹。就这样迷迷糊糊地渐渐在向导温热身体熨帖下睡着了。

tictoktiktok Gettin' closer，  
滴答滴答 快点跑起来，  
Watch out watch out 睁开眼睛好好看看，  
Countdown countdown 现在该怎么办，  
我似乎困在沙漏之中。


	2. 迷雾

——————————•人兵•——————————  
黄铉辰醒来的时候，身边空荡荡的。他下床走到厨房外，毫无意外地看见方灿围着围裙正在做饭的背影。他认真地端着炒锅颠着饭，俯下身闻闻香气，觉得味道很令他满意，于是勾起一个微笑，露出浅浅的小梨涡。他把饭装好盘，转过身才看见抱着手臂站在门口的黄铉辰。  
“哦！铉辰尼。”他顿了顿，眼睛笑成两弯月牙，“昨晚睡得好吗？”  
黄铉辰目光下移到方灿围裙下敞开的白衬衫领口里青紫的痕迹上，停住了。  
“嗯。”  
方灿随着他的目光，这才意识到领口敞开了，不自在地把衣服扣上。然后拉着黄铉辰去了餐桌。  
“最近韩教官对你还行吧？”方灿吃着饭，没话找话。  
“韩教官为什么一直没有找合适的向导？”黄铉辰却没头没脑地发问。  
“他是黑暗哨兵，和彰彬一样，暗哨是可以稳定控制自己的精神力的，不必要配备专门的向导。”  
“那以前作战的时候，韩教官还有徐教官，他们都是单独作战的么？”  
黄铉辰放下筷子，观察着方灿的表情。  
“……不是。”  
“我听人说，中央以前有一个秘密特派作战小组，由两名黑暗哨兵和一名S级向导组成，名字叫做——三棱镜小队，灿哥你以前不是队长么？”  
方灿温柔地望着他，黄铉辰又没来由地觉得这目光异样的熟悉。  
“我是。”  
“那哥你的精神体呢？”  
“你想看么？”  
黄铉辰点点头。  
方灿站起身推开椅子：“跟我来。”

方灿带黄铉辰来到三眼塔中一个中央电梯，他站在门口，系统扫过他的虹膜，电梯门便打开了。黄铉辰意识到尽管这个人已经不是高级向导身份，而是和他一样的低等新兵，但在塔中仍然保留着一些高级权限。  
电梯带着两人来到最高处楼层，通过层层叠叠的门禁，方灿带黄铉辰走到一个纯白的房间门口，转身朝他低声说：  
“它在睡觉，说话小声一点，别把它吵醒了。”  
方灿转身把指纹按在墙面上，房门悄然打开，两人走进房间，房间空荡荡的，满目纯白，干净得没有一点杂质。房门在他们身后自动合上，这下黄铉辰站在中间，感觉自己好像进入了宇宙的起点，连一粒尘埃，一个原子都没有，只有他和方灿两个人，站在广漠洪荒之中。  
方灿拽拽他的衣袖，示意他看向房间角落，他才发现那里有一个白色的保温箱，两人走到保温箱前蹲下，黄铉辰这才看清了里面的生物：  
一只白色的小动物躺在箱底，看着像虫又像蛇，不知道是什么东西，蜷缩着胖胖的身子正在休憩，随着呼吸身体还有规律地微微起伏。  
“我可以——摸摸它吗？”黄铉辰看着肉乎乎的小虫忍不住问。  
方灿怔了一下，点点头。  
黄铉辰伸手去挠了挠小虫软乎乎的肚子，小虫扭扭身子，翻了个身，朝天吐出一个鼻涕泡。黄铉辰看得有趣，手指便轻柔地在小虫肚子上抚摸，摸得小虫适意地扭来扭去，白色玉亮的身子都有点微微变粉。  
黄铉辰没注意到，方灿的脸红透了。  
他拉住黄铉辰撩拨小虫的手：“这是小龙，不过，它还没有名字呢。”  
“这是龙？”黄铉辰瞪大了眼，“我以为是只虫。”  
方灿脸更红了，竟然有些扭捏：“因为……因为现在还只是幼体，所以看起来……不过会慢慢长大的，它每一年的形态都不一样。今年……今年在冒出小角了。”说着点了点小龙的额头，那里果然鼓包包的有两个深色一点的凸起。  
黄铉辰这才意识到方灿的窘迫。他评价方灿的精神体等于在评价方灿，因为精神体是主人精神性格等综合影射，对别人的精神体发生肢体触碰也是极为亲密的行为。  
“在一次战争中，小龙受损，因此变回了幼年。要等它重新慢慢长大，所以现在我的精神图景是空的，它在这里能成长得更好。”  
“为什么？”  
黄铉辰话音刚落，便得到了答案。  
一位陌生哨兵从门外走了进来，红发黑衣，站在他们身后，看见黄铉辰，神情凝滞住了。  
他手里端着青色的小饭团，冒着幽幽银光，说明往其中注入了很纯净的精神力。  
原来有人定时给小龙喂食。

黄铉辰一时看不出这位哨兵的军衔，但可以感知到这位哨兵精神力极强，至少是A级往上的水平，怪不得可以匀出纯净的精神力喂食小龙。  
方灿说：“Felix，这是黄铉辰，是系统给我分配的哨兵。铉辰，这是我弟弟，Felix。”  
Felix友好地伸出手，和黄铉辰握了握。  
方灿揽了揽Felix的肩：“那我们走啦？”  
Felix小猫一样抱着他黏糊糊撒娇：“哥，你多来看我，我很无聊。”  
“彰彬不是每天都来吗？”  
Felix傻笑了两声。  
黄铉辰站在一旁心里有些烦躁，于是转身去逗那小龙，小龙懒洋洋打了个呵欠，憨憨的可爱样子和它的主人竟有几分相似。  
方灿可爱？  
黄铉辰被自己突如其来的念头吓了一跳。  
“要不你就叫面包吧？”他撸着小龙的脑袋，“我饿的时候就能被我吃掉！”  
小龙睡眼惺忪地伸出舌头舔舔嘴角，好像听懂了黄铉辰在说什么，愤怒地对着他吐出一个火球。  
Felix赶紧走过来把小龙抱在手里，小龙在他手里打了个滚，变红的身体这才又变回冰雪的盈白。  
方灿眯起眼睛笑：“铉辰，你是想烧掉整座塔吗？”他弯下腰和小龙告别：“再见，面包。”  
说的声音很轻，但黄铉辰敏锐地听到了。

回去的时候，黄铉辰问：“这边封锁得这么严密，就是为了保护那只小龙？”  
方灿歪着头，轻笑。  
黄铉辰想起和红发少年哨兵握手时感知到的强大但些许杂乱的精神力场：“难道……”  
“三眼塔顶桎梏的不是龙，而是人兵。”

——————————•镜子•——————————  
黄铉辰自从那一晚不小心和方灿抱在一起睡觉之后，好像每晚两人总会不知不觉靠拢，或者贴靠着彼此，或者干脆紧紧相拥。  
黄铉辰把这归咎于向导与哨兵之间天然难解的磁力，并无其他因素。  
但这也让他发现自己向导深夜的神秘行踪。  
到了午夜，方灿会轻轻推开他，然后消失几刻钟的时间，再蹑手蹑脚地回到他身边，抱住他重新入眠。  
黄铉辰一开始懒得去想方灿去哪里了，假寐是节省脑力和体力的选择。他猜想方灿是去见那两位暗哨，也许是去他们宿舍三个人打上一炮，或许是和他们其中一个深夜长谈，为第九区的安全思谋筹划。  
哪一个都与他无关。  
方灿只是塔自动分配的向导，并不是他主动选择，他没有完全精神体，也不能和他的精神体协同作战，等小龙长回完全体，S级向导或许就会抛下他回到原来的高等上将岗位，和两名出类拔萃的暗哨一起，回到叱咤风云的三棱镜小队，再立下赫赫战功。  
然后忘记他这个虽然是A级，但和他身边不是暗哨就是超级士兵的哨兵根本不能比肩的小哨兵。  
他这么想着，却望着天花板辗转不能寐。  
烦躁了好一会儿，干脆爬起身，偷偷跟着方灿出去的方向一路跟了过去。  
方灿没离开多久，不一会儿就在前面看见了他的身影。到了高等兵宿舍，他却径直走过，没有停留。黄铉辰越发疑惑，直到跟着方灿上了一座废弃的白塔，这里人迹罕至，盘旋而上的阶梯还是古老的哥特风，人一踩上去便发出“咯吱咯吱”的声音。  
黄铉辰在门后看着方灿上了顶层才轻慢地踩着木梯跟了上去。  
站在门后，黄铉辰轻轻推开一条缝隙向内窥视。  
只见他的向导轻解罗裳，然后踏进了一个飘着花瓣的浴池，池边还有一面巨大的镜子，镜框上雕刻着神秘古老的花纹。  
方灿雪白的背部正对着黄铉辰这面，被濡湿的金发贴着白皙的后颈，滴下晶莹的水珠。  
半夜出行，难道就为了来荒塔泡个澡？  
猛然间，黄铉辰忽然感到一股难以抗拒的力场带着威压铺张开，他咬紧牙关才抵抗住想要下跪的冲动。  
熟悉而又陌生的力场。  
是“王域”。  
与上次为了让他和韩知城停止对抗不同，这一次的力场带着不容侵犯的王权威压，侵略性堪比暗哨的精神力。很难想象没有精神体的向导竟然拥有这样的精神力场。  
黄铉辰间或明白了方灿作为三眼塔唯一“S”级向导的理由。  
方灿在水中禁闭双眼，额头上浸出涔涔冷汗，他的身旁浮动着黑色的游丝，黄铉辰知道那是士兵生命力的体征，只有在士兵死亡或陷入神游时才会出现的东西。  
黑色的游丝向着镜中飘去，钻进明晃晃的镜面，很快变幻成一汪漩涡，如同魔鬼的眼睛，直将人灵魂向其中吸陷一般。  
方灿的生命在向镜中流失。  
……不对。  
他是在献祭生命。  
伴随着生命的流逝，向导的精神力场也开始变得紊乱，他的精神力时而强劲时而薄弱，他的身体变得滚烫，明明浸泡在冷水中，脸却红得像要滴血，周身异样地释放出不稳定的信息素，看样子，随着精神力场稳定性破坏，结合热也作用于他的身上。  
黄铉辰看着这一幕想起希腊神话中的美少年纳西赛斯，望着镜中的倒影为着执念渐渐失去生命力。  
镜子会照出人心底深处的绮念，或者埋藏的记忆。  
与状态越发不稳定的向导相反，吸取了生命力的镜面渐渐趋于平静，镜面渐渐现出画面来。  
黄铉辰望向镜子，看清画面的一瞬间，差点心跳骤停。  
镜中两具纠缠着的男人身体，竟然是……方灿和他。


	3. 风雨欲来 上

方灿平日里看上去多是温和沉稳的样子，并非传言里那样满身游走花丛中的浪子气，反而在谈及军务的时候，总是极为专注，又总穿一身黑衣，周身尽是禁欲贵族气质。  
可是镜中的他……  
还穿着军服，裤链却已然大开，皮带解开裤子褪到大腿间，微微后仰着头，香汗淋漓，媚眼如丝，骑坐在镜中的哨兵身上上下起落，黄铉辰的阴茎被他下体温暖的甬道包裹着吞吐，哨兵的表情甚是销魂，咬着牙仰面喘息。方灿坐起的速度愈发加快，伴着向导一声压抑的呻吟和哨兵的一声低吼，哨兵把他的精华系数交付在了他的向导身体内部。  
方灿低头喘息了一会儿，扶着黄铉辰的肩向上抽离自己的身体，刚一动便有白色的精液顺着交合出汩汩地滑移出来，滴落在黄铉辰的会阴和阴毛上，伴随着完全抽离，方灿被肏得淫媚湿红的花穴空虚地张合了几下，才收缩到原尺寸，臀口附近明晃晃的白浊仿若佳肴上点缀的甜点般诱人又刺激，看得镜子外的黄铉辰呼吸急促，头晕目眩，有些缺氧。  
说来不太好意思，黄铉辰还是个处男。  
他当然和普通的年轻哨兵一样，会有许多日常的性幻想和天然欲望，他对方灿有没有产生过性幻想呢？  
就算以前没有，现在看到了这样的画面，他可能很长一段时间都要陷在这样一种又羞耻又刺激又尴尬的情绪当中了。  
他不清楚那面镜子是什么，但是他确信他没有和方灿发生过性关系，那么镜中淫靡的画面，看来是方灿的想象。  
方灿竟然——幻想和他做爱。  
黄铉辰看着方灿阖着眼睛在池中喘息了半天，强行用物理刺激让结合热一点一点降下去，这也是普通向导办不到的事，然后他站起身，穿上衣物，走出了水池。  
黄铉辰飞也似的逃出废塔，回到宿舍躺下，闭起眼假装正在酣睡。  
没过多久，方灿果然悄悄地回来了。悄无声息地躺下睡在他身边，因为体温陡降，他在黑暗中微微战栗。  
黄铉辰一动也不敢动，若非是伸手不见五指的黑夜，他的脸一定红得熟透了，还好方灿看不见，发现不了端倪。  
他脑海里又浮现出方灿脱衣踏入水池的画面。白的透明的肌肤，在水波中好像在发光，因为寒冷和生命力的流失，在池中闭目默默忍耐的样子看上去又坚强又脆弱，他还不由自主地想起镜中的画面……  
这时他听到身边的向导迷迷糊糊间嘟囔了一句：  
“铉辰，我冷。”  
他凝滞了半晌，假装不小心翻了个身，把方灿抱进了怀里。  
睡着了的向导真的像冰雪一样，冰凉，脆弱，柔美。好像再用力一些，就会被揉碎了，再抱紧一些，就会融化在他的怀中。

不想失去这份温度。  
哪怕是冰雪，也并非是绝对零度，好像一直用心口去温暖着它，它就绝对不会消弭。  
方灿，你给我下了什么迷药？

黄铉辰怀着复杂的心情睁着双眼一直到天明。

——————————•原罪•——————————

塔外淅淅沥沥下起阴雨。  
装潢精美的镂花大床上挂着重重幔帐，大红色丝绸被褥中传来令人脸红心跳的喘息和压抑的低吟。  
韩知城掐着向导的下巴和他粗暴的接吻，银色垂涎成丝状从泪眼婆娑的金发男人唇边淌下，已然红肿的乳尖被剥夺他吸入氧气而窒息的肇事者用粗砺的指腹轻拢慢捻，俨然两颗诱人挺立的小豆。顺着白皙修长的身体向下看去，只见两条白嫩肌肉均匀紧致的长腿大开，架在结实精悍的另一位哨兵腰间，后穴被不急不缓地猛力撞入抽离。  
方灿被徐彰彬操干而喊到一半的声音走了调，被吞进韩知城绵长的吻里。  
良久，才放开他。  
“哥知错了吗？”  
韩暧昧地舔吻着他的耳垂，一路向下吸吮过脖颈和锁骨，所经之处留下触目红痕。  
“呜……彰彬……啊……知城……你们……”  
韩知城趁他的哨兵哥哥从方灿身体里撤离出休憩之时，搂着方灿的腰把他翻了个个儿，揽着那纤细而柔韧的顶级向导的腰深深地插入进去。被肏得潮湿不堪的甬道火热地紧紧吸裹住他的性器，这具仿佛是为承欢而生的性感身体一时让韩知城舒服得说不出活。  
“灿哥啊，你已经一个月没来找我们了，是不是有了新欢就忘了弟弟们？”  
“哥，那处男哨兵，活和我们比起来怎么样？”  
方灿一边咬着下唇发出隐忍破碎的呻吟，一边否认：“别胡说。”  
韩知城动作顿了顿：“哥你不会……还没和他结合过吧？他是不是……不行啊？”  
韩知城看着挨操的方灿扭头瞥过来的眼神，默默收起了大笑。  
“彬，”方灿一边轻车驾熟带着被韩知城射入填塞的满满当当的白色浊液爬上徐彰彬的腰间往下坐去，一边交代他：“黄铉辰不是现在交由你专门一对一指导吗？你好好指导……呼……啊……指导他……上战场……上战场不是闹着……嗯……玩的……”  
韩知城把刚蔫下去转瞬又精神百倍抬头的分身塞进他哥哥温暖的口中，一边扣住他的后脑勺：“哥，你再想着那臭小子今天就别下床了。”

黄铉辰习惯了每天训练完回到宿舍就看见那抹穿着围裙可谓窈窕的身姿晃荡在厨房里，然后准点带着甜甜的笑容喊他吃饭，一开始觉得看着自己的向导总是心烦意乱的黄铉辰现在好似已经习惯了这样的相处模式。最奇怪的是，方灿做的菜仍然卖相不好，味道却越来越合黄铉辰的口味了。黄铉辰怀疑是自己的味觉被方灿的手艺神奇地改造了。  
可是今天宿舍却空荡荡的。  
徐教官今天离开得特别早，让他自己练习精神场力的收发控制，他提早完成了回到宿舍，他甚至不知道自己为什么跑去买了一束花，打算送给方灿。  
他知道方灿喜欢玫瑰，好像是因为读了什么“小王子”一类的故事，但他忙着塔务懒得打理，已经买过几次总忘记换水蔫了就扔了。黄铉辰打算这次亲手把玫瑰养起来。

黄铉辰一动不动坐到天色晦暗，才听见门口传来响动，方灿一瘸一拐地推门走进来，看见黄铉辰惊愕了一下。  
“你……还没睡？”  
目光游到空荡荡的餐桌上，“……饭也没吃？我不是和你说了饭在锅……唔……”  
黄铉辰突然站起身用力掐住他的手腕把他推到墙壁上偏着头狠狠地咬住了他的双唇。  
少年生涩又灌注了猛烈情绪的激吻，像是暴风雨一样将向导笼络其中，方灿迷离中看向系统分配给他的哨兵深邃的墨色瞳孔，那里面饱含着疯狂、贪婪、无助、迷惘、痛苦、高傲、病态、嫉妒。  
是一只嗜血猎杀的黑色猎豹。用尖尖獠牙把猎物抵在墙角打量着他。  
方灿擦掉嘴角被咬出的血珠，揉了揉暴走的猛兽的脑袋：  
“长成得真快呢，我们铉辰。”  
方灿笑起来的样子很甜，眼睛弯弯地眯起来，被吻得红肿不堪的双唇散发着诱人的甜美气息，棕色瞳仁亮亮地映照出黄铉辰的精神体——一只血瞳黑豹。  
黄铉辰大口喘息着，眼见着那瞳孔里的黑豹一点一点缩小，然后变成了一只乖巧滚圆毛绒绒的小黑猫。

该死。  
为什么总是这样。  
在他面前总是不由控制地变成一只讨巧的宠物。

方灿蹲下身挠抱着头蹲在地上一副窘迫样子的黄铉辰的下巴，轻声道：“对不起啊铉辰，是我回来晚了，下次不会了。”  
黄铉辰破罐子破摔，小猫黏人似的把方灿翻扑在沙发上，藏在口袋里的红玫瑰就这样掉了出来。  
方灿的眼睛果然闪亮起来：“啊……这是？”  
“哦，没什么，”黄铉辰撇过头，把爪子放在方灿胸口小猫踩奶似的一按一压占便宜，“昇玟送我的，你知道，就是参谋部那位朋友，我拿着没用，给你吧。”  
“这样啊……”

三眼塔外的阴云不知不觉越积越多，吞噬了最后一丝霞光，狂风大起，风雨欲来。

**Author's Note:**

> 部分哨向设定参考基本设定，有很多私设，关键设定贴在文后：  
> 结合（Bond）：通常情况下，哨兵和向导会组成搭档一起执行任务，组成搭档的过程包括肉体结合以及达成精神链接。只有结合能让哨兵与向导发挥出最强大的力量，并且保持精神状态的稳定。这种结合是终生制的，除非一方死亡，另一方独存，而很多失去了伴侣的哨兵与向导都因为撑不过结合破裂带来的极端痛苦而死亡。结合分为三个等级：初等连结两个人的精神网外围，连结容易被解除，完成初等连结的哨兵向导被称为‘搭档’。  
> 改动：肉体结合与精神结合皆能达成结合，但肉体与精神结合共同达成才是最亲密稳固的哨向关系。  
> 结合热（Bonding Heat）：每个要经历结合的哨兵跟向导都会面对的东西。对于未结合的哨兵或向导来说尤其危险。他们会在结合热的影响下失去思考能力，欲望与冲动会高过一切。  
> 精神向导（Mind-Guide）：一种由精神力凝结而成的动物。并非所有哨兵或者向导都能看到。哨兵的精神向导大部分时间是猛兽、猛禽类的掠食性动物。向导的精神向导则通常是是温柔的草食动物。精神体会反映出个人的性格。能先人一步感知情绪，可以被命令去送信或探查情报。能在精神内（Inner）或精神外（Outer）两种存在形式中切换，前一种只存在于精神图景里，后一种则有实体，它的主人有权决定其他人是否能能看到它。只有主人濒临死亡时，他才无法从精神图景中叫出自己的精神向导。  
> 精神图景（Mind-Scope）：哨兵或向导的具象化的精神世界，也是他们真实的精神状态的体现。当一位哨兵进入神游或狂化状态，向导可以使用精神向导进入对方的精神图景将他带回，并重新建立起与外界的联系。  
> 狂化（Feral）：哨兵暴怒或战斗时进入的一种极端状态，五感达到最强水准，完全失去理智的控制。这样的哨兵是攻击力最强也最危险的，往往发生在他们的向导受伤或被杀害的时候。  
> 黑暗哨兵（Dark Sentiment）：哨兵中最为强大的一种，出现的概率极低，有着极端的自控能力，能够控制好自己的情绪，理论上不存在情绪失控的时候，不需要向导的辅助。


End file.
